29th Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)
The 29th Infantry Brigade Combat Team is an Infantry brigade of the United States Army National Guard of Hawaii. History The 29th Infantry Brigade Combat Team is the largest unit in the Hawaii Army National Guard (HI ARNG). Since 1995, the brigade has been one of the nation's 15 enhanced readiness brigades. This distinction means that the 29th must be trained and equipped to deploy within 90 days of a federal call-up. The brigade has become a pan-Pacific brigade with units located on the islands of Hawaii, Maui, Oahu, Molokai, and Kauai; in the states of Arizona, California, Minnesota, and Oregon; and, on the Pacific islands of American Samoa and Guam, and the Northern Mariana Islands. The brigade consists of units that span the State of Hawaii. Its Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 229th Military Intelligence Company, and 29th Support Battalion are located on Oahu at its Kalaeloa facilities, formerly known as Barbers Point Naval Air Station. The bulk of the 227th Engineer Company's heavy engineering equipment which is so vital in war and during times of natural disaster is located in the HI ARNG's Pearl City complex on Oahu. A combat engineering detachment is situated in the community of Keaau on the island of Hawaii. The brigade's 1st Battalion, 487th Field Artillery can be found on the outskirts of Wahiawa in Central Oahu. The units of the brigade's 1st Squadron, 299th Cavalry, are strategically located in communities throughout the state. The battalion's headquarters and headquarters company is located in Hilo, Hawaii, with a scout platoon detached to Kaunakakai, Molokai. The bulk of the battalion's Company A is located on Kauai in Kapaa, with a detachment in Hanapepe. Company B of the battalion is similarly split between the communities of Kealakekua and Honokaa on the island of Hawaii. Companies C and D are located in Kahului, Maui, and Wahiawa, Oahu, respectively. Upon federal mobilization, the brigade's strength would increase as it is augmented by the 1st Battalion, 158th Infantry Regiment of the Arizona Army National Guard (ARNG), 1st Battalion, 184th Infantry of the California Army National Guard (ARNG), the 100th Battalion, 442nd Infantry of the U.S. Army Reserves (with units from the island of Oahu, Guam, and American Samoa), Troop F, 82nd Cavalry (Ground) of the Oregon ARNG, and Battery E, 216th Air Defense Artillery of the Minnesota ARNG. On 20 July 2004 more than 2,100 soldiers were ordered to report for active duty 16 August 2004, about a month earlier than expected, to begin preparations for a year of combat duty in Iraq. With six months of training time on the mainland and at least a year in Iraq, the Hawaii soldiers will be away at least 18 months. By late February 2005 the 29th Brigade replaced the 81st Brigade of the Washington Army National Guard, whose major elements are north of Baghdad in Balad. Order of battle *1st Battalion, 158th Infantry Regiment (Arizona Army National Guard) *1st Battalion, 294th Infantry Regiment (Guam Army National Guard) *1st Squadron, 299th Cavalry Regiment *1st Battalion, 487th Field Artillery Regiment *29th Support Battalion *29th Special Troops Battalionhttp://www.tioh.hqda.pentagon.mil/Heraldry/ArmyDUISSICOA/ArmyHeraldryUnit.aspx?u=4412 :The following units were added to the unit's command when it participated in Operation Iraqi Freedom 3: *1st Battalion, 184th Infantry Regiment (CA ARNG) *100th Battalion, 442nd Infantry Regiment (USAR) *Troop F, 82nd Cavalry Regiment (OR ARNG) *227th Engineer Company *229th Intelligence Company *Batteries D-E, 1st Battalion, 216th Air Defense Artillery Regiment References *GlobalSecurity.org: 29th Infantry Brigade *The Institute of Heraldry: 29th Infantry Brigade 029